customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Randy Punk
Family... I love all but one thing about this: Robots that were created artificially have relatives. That just doesn't make sense. It even states that Randy was created in the assembly tower but one or two sentences later, it says that he has a mom and dad. WHAAAHT????? >:? [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 05:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Woow, ouch that hurt. hmm well there are a few things i have to say to that 1. Why can't they have parents, in my storyline Randy and most heroes where created as normal, simple robots and raised by families and are later charged with their hero core if that is the path they choose to take. sure it is a little cheesy but why not? 2. I did it for his storyline so it would work out and make more sense note: his training and why he was sent there 3. Randy's page has been giving praise and that was never brought up. 4. Why are you specifically calling me out? I am not trying to act with hostility but i am not the only user who's character has a family examples that are right off the top of my head are 21bub21's Mark Surge and Breez in Dreams Quartet are married and have children and Deltastriker's characters the Spike brothers 5. Lastly this upset you that much that you would vote against my page even though you loved everything else about it? Users like his page, it follows the MoS plus its complete. I don't really get it and would your opinion change if it was removed? I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 21:28, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Wow there, it's OK. Nobody's calling anybody out. It's just an observation that Wikishmid's made. Obviously you're allowed to do what you like with your storyline, he's just pointing out that it is something of a contrast to what has been shown in the canon storyline. At one point Bulk even stated "you sound just like my mother... If I even had a mother." I don't think that he dislikes this page. Obviously, Randy is a popular character and a very praisable creation. But the idea of robots having children is a highly implausable and touchy concept that not everybody likes the idea of. I think that Wikishmid would prefer it if people stuck to the traditional canon aspects of the storyline, but this wiki allows you to do what you want with your Hero Factory creations. If you want to give them families and let them have kids... it would seem implausible, but, then again, Hero Factory is LEGO and LEGO is what you make of it. So long as it makes sense to you and you enjoy doing it then nothing else really matters. :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '''] Welp, to me, there is really nothing wrong with robots having kids. (That's because of my many years of writing fics. :P) The point, I think, is Shimid pointing out that a part of your article has a plot hole, and he's telling you to fix it. That's basically it. [[user:21bub21|~=21bub21=~']] '''GREEN' Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 22:31, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Wow, sorry guys i didn't mean to come off rude and abrupt and i could of worded it differently sorry :( and thanks for your imputs. online things could seem or even sound different what i could of saw as mean and offensive could of been said in a playful manner. Shmid if you read this please don't take it to offense. I tend to become overly defensive and to the point so i hope you don't find it offensive. I don't want to be at odds with you and i will apolagize in advance. I wanted to simply state my points but i guess i kind of messed up :( I am extremely sorry :( Ohh i kind of want to clear up more affectivly on the idea of randy parents. His mother didn't give birth to him, it was more like 2 of the beings traits being put together to come up with a new "robot" so Mr. Makuro wouldn't be creating exact replicas of his former creation with the same traits and personalites. So that is where the whole parents idea comes from not to mention that the "parents" of the new robot would have a bond with it like a parental and child bond. I hope that clears some stuff up for you guys i should have included it awhile back :) Well thats all i have for now and again sorry if i came off on a bad foot :| also if you guys want me to delete my response i certainly could at least the 5th one (jeez i sounded like a jerk...). I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 23:33, June 29, 2012 (UTC) RESPONSE! To clear things up, BTD guessed exactly what I was thinking. It's not that I hate the character or anything, It's just that the family thing didn't make sense to me. Now that you've explained that, why don't you add all this to the page?! Also, I'd rather have Silverjaw step on me than get into a fight with someone. I hate fighting. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 05:15, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks everybody and thank you shmid for understanding and yes i will put it on Randy's Page :) I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! (talk) 00:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC)